


Meeting the Family

by mytsukkishine



Series: The Girlfriends with their Boyfriends [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akiteru roasts Kuroo, DAD JOKES GODDAMN, F/M, Female Akaashi Keiji, Female Tsukishima Kei, Meeting the Parents, Meeting the sibling/s, Minor Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, nervous boyfriends, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: A story about how Bokuto and Kuroo ended up telling their story on how they met the family.(in which Yamaguchi is nervous and Kuroo and Bokuto are here to help)(also kuroo got roasted and Akaashi's little sister loves Bokuto so much)(dad jokes)part of the 'The Girlfriends with Their Boyfriends' series





	

**Author's Note:**

> iz me. i'm back. i'm alive. for now :D  
> enjoyyyyyy this story.
> 
> enjoy! excuse wrong grammars, and such :* lovelots

“I’m quite nervous…” Yamaguchi fiddled in his seat, eyes scanning the two guys seated before him. It was now Christmas break and Kuroo and Bokuto decided to go to Miyagi for a while to enjoy Christmas without the city buildings. “Hi I’m quite nervous, I’m Bokuto.” Bokuto grinned against his cup, phone in his hand as he messages Akaashi. Kuroo just smirked, feeling sympathy for the freckled man. “Why?”

Kuroo and Bokuto were waiting for Akaashi and Tsukishima to finish their shopping, they were just chilling in a café when Yamaguchi saw them and sat beside them. “Because I’m meeting her mom!”

“Chill dude,” Kuroo grinned, patting Yamaguchi’s back. Kuroo and Yamaguchi didn’t hit it at first, considering Kuroo being all jealous because of Yamaguchi, but things work out and they’re fine. And now here is Yamaguchi, being all nervous and anxious because he will meet his girlfriend’s parent soon.

“You don’t get it! Her mom is… is very professional.”

“Now that, I don’t get,” Bokuto interjected, putting his phone and cup down. “I’m sure her mom would be nice? Considering Yachi-kun is super cute and nice.”

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one meeting the parent,” Yamaguchi sighs, staring at his fingers, avoiding eye contact at all cost. He was nervous. He has never been in a relationship before and Yachi is really important to him.

“Oh, oh! I remember the time I met Akaashi’s siblings!” Bokuto laughs heartily, remembering little Aya and Rei.

 

_“Pardon the intrusion!” Bokuto shouted happily, taking off his shoes as Akaashi closed the door. Footsteps can be heard before a middle-aged woman appear, looking a lot like Akaashi. “Oh? Who’s this, Jei-chan?”_

_“Jei-chan…” Bokuto whispered, cheeks going red as Akaashi cleared her throat, pushing Bokuto towards her mom. “Mom, this is Bokuto Koutarou…”_

_“H-hello!” Honestly, Bokuto expected to meet the parents and he thought he’s ready. But he just thought he is. Mama Akaashi smiled sweetly, giving Keiji teasing glances. “Is he your boyfriend, Jei-chan?”_

_“Mom!”_

_“Y-ye—” Bokuto stuttered, cheeks now in different shades of red but he feels lightheaded at how kind Mama Akaashi can be. Akaashi’s mom just giggled, uttering a nice to finally meet you to Bokuto._

_“Is dad home?”_

_“Not yet, honey. Maybe before dinner.” Keiji nods, pulling Bokuto away from her mom, Bokuto was still bowing non-stop to the elder Akaashi, and in they went to the living room. Akaashi’s house wasn’t that small but it wasn’t that big either. It’s homey and feels so warm inside._

_Bokuto took a seat on the couch, eyeing the TV, the picture frames and anything his eyes landed on. “I’ll just change clothes. Want to borrow clothes from my dad?”_

_“Is it okay?”_

_“Yeah…” After Keiji left, Bokuto lets out a breath, feeling all nervous again of being alone. He prayed that Mama Akaashi won’t go here, again. Or he might say and do something stupid that might cost him his life._

_Right then and there, Bokuto heard the front door opening before little footsteps entered and high voices echoed inside the house. Bokuto gulped._

_He heard from Akaashi’s stories about her siblings. Twin siblings. Rei and Aya. They were like mini Bokuto but extra loud and energetic. “Oya?” Bokuto jumped a little, turning his gaze to the left only to see two black haired kids, identical and has Keiji’s eyes, looking at him with curiosity._

_“Hi…” Bokuto waved nervously but the kids were still looking at him. “Who’re you?”_

_“I’m… Akaa—Keiji’s friend. Bokuto Koutarou.”_

_“Jii-neesan?” Bokuto nods, looking at Aya. The girl slowly walked up to Bokuto before ushering her twin brother to do the same. Rei was a little hesitant at first but when he saw Bokuto’s jacket, he quickly ran towards him. “You’re a volleyball player?” Rei grabbed hold of the jacket’s sleeve, his grip too tight. Bokuto laughs, nodding at the child._

_Aya was now beside Rei, holding onto the jacket’s zipper slider, tugging it towards her causing Bokuto to be pulled forward. The twins kept asking Bokuto random questions, Rei was now tugging on the sleeves way harder and Aya was now cupping Bokuto’s cheeks, saying that he has pretty eyes and all._

_“Thank you,” Bokuto smiled, even though the kids were almost trampling him down, he doesn’t care. He loves kids. They’re like little owls that need some extra love and care. “Are you the ace?” Rei asked, he was now magically seated on Bokuto’s lap causing Aya to frown, bringing her hands up, a silent plea for Bokuto to lift her up also._

_Bokuto lifts her up, but instead of sitting on his lap like her brother, Aya was standing up and started to comb Bokuto’s hair, moving the strands in different places (even accidentally pulling it, Bokuto wincing in pain internally)._

_“Aces are cool! Neesan told me about how they are the stronger one!” Rei ranted, now resolving in tugging Bokuto’s hair like his sister. “Yeah! Aces are the coolest but every team members are important,” Bokuto grinned, receiving a faint slap on the cheek by Aya._

_“Are you nee-chan’s boyfriend?” Aya asked before a gasp emitted from Rei. Both twins stopped whatever they were doing, staring up at Bokuto. The 3rd year gulped, feeling clammy all of the sudden. “Ah…” Bokuto just chuckled, hoping the twins won’t notice how nervous he is._

_“Aya, Rei, what are you two doing?” Finally! Akaashi was standing at the bottom of the stairs, already dressed up in a nice shirt and shorts. Rei only giggled while Aya stayed up, hugging Bokuto by the neck._

_By now, Bokuto’s right hand was helping Rei down while his other was wrapped around Aya. Rei came running towards his neechan, “He’s your boyfriend?” Akaashi blushed, patting the boy’s head gently. “Where did you know that word?”_

_“Because Aya said she wanted a boyfriend!”_

_“I did not!”_

_“Did to!”_

_“I did not!”_

_“Did to.” Aya pouted, eyes getting teary and it made Bokuto hug the girl, which she accepted gleefully. “Can Kou-chan be my boyfriend?” Akaashi just blinked before giggling, walking towards the couch and took a seat, smiling at her sister. “But neesan loves Bokuto-san.” Bokuto’s face was in different shades of red as he just smiled at the siblings, his cheeks hot and hurting as he tries to stop himself from jumping on Akaashi and hug her really tight._

_“Welcome home,” They heard mama Akaashi’s voice from the entryway as an older man’s voice echoed throughout. Bokuto gulped._

_~*~_

_“Kou-chan, sit by my side,” Aya instructed, pointing on the seat beside him which Bokuto happily took, smiling at the little girl, who blushed in return. “Bokuto-kun, I hope you will enjoy the meal.” Mama Akaashi puts down a big bowl full of meat marinated in soy sauce, and it made Bokuto’s mouth water._

_Bokuto was seated on the left side, beside him was Aya and on his right was Keiji’s father. (He feels all nervous even though his mouth was watering). In front of him was Mama Akaashi, Keiji and Rei._

_Keiji’s father was looking at him, Bokuto averting his gaze everywhere. When Mama Akaashi sat down, they began to eat. The twins were surprisingly quiet, Bokuto being shocked but Akaashi told him they were always quiet while eating._

_“Eat some more, Bokuto-kun.” Seeing Bokuto being all calm and not making a move at all, Akaashi picked a meat and put it in her bowl, “Oh my, I’m hungry,”_

_“Hi hungry, I’m dad.”_

_“Hi hungry, I’m Bokuto.”_

_It was silent. Everyone stopped what they’re doing, and if it is possible, time even stopped. Bokuto and Keiji’s father met gazes, eyes staring at each other, looking for answers._

_And then the two burst into laughter._

_Rei face-palmed so hard at his father, Aya pouting in distaste, choosing to continue eating. Akaashi has a straight face, looking back and forth to her father and boyfriend, can’t believe the scene happening in front of her._

_Mama Akaashi just giggled, not minding them and continued guiding Aya and Rei to eat. “I like this young man.” Keiji’s father smiled proudly as if Bokuto did something heroic and brave to get his permission. Of course, Bokuto was a smiling mess, feeling all giddy as his nervousness left him._

_“Stop that! Ugh. Bokuto-san, jokes later and eat now.”_

_“Aka—Keiji, I can’t eat now, I just can’t. It’s not food.” Akaashi glared at Bokuto, who immediately looked down and started grabbing his chopsticks. Keiji’s father just smiled, patting Bokuto’s back. “You, my man, are great and full of pride. Let’s talk some later,”_

 

“Well, that was stupid…” Kuroo commented, tightening the scarf around his neck, the faint smell of his girlfriend's perfume lingering on his own skin. “It was cool! Dad and I became super close after that,”

“No kidding, you’re calling him Dad.” Bokuto smiled proudly but the groan of Yamaguchi made the duo remember that they were here to help him calm down. “Hey hey, Yamaguchi-kun. It’s going to be fine!”

“But Yachi doesn’t have any siblings. It’s only her mom.” Yamaguchi gulped, remembering how Yachi explained to her that her mom was a little strict when it comes to Yachi. “Well, how about to calm you down a little, think of something to give to her mom when you visit?”

“Oh god! I haven’t thought of it yet!”

 

~*~

 

“Kuroo said they will be going somewhere for a while,” Tsukishima closed her phone, pocketing it as Akaashi nods, holding up a black sweater. “Is this cute?”

“Yeah it is, but I think gray suits you better,”

“You’re right.” Akaashi smiled, putting the sweater back before grabbing they gray colored one. “Where are they headed to?”

“God knows where Kuroo won’t tell me. They said Yamaguchi was with them,” Tsukishima stopped to look at one red cardigan, noting that Kuroo might like it on her. Kuroo likes anything red on her. “Oh? How’s Yamaguchi and Yachi?”

Tsukishima giggled, placing the cardigan back. “He’s meeting Yachi’s mom.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, and he’s nervous about it.”

“Aren’t they all?” Both girls giggled, hands over their mouths as some bystanders looked at the two beautiful girls laughing. “Kuroo was mostly nervous,”

“When it comes to you, he really is.” Tsukishima blushed, rummaging the shirts. “Aki really got weak,”

“Do tell,”

 

_“I’m home,”_

_“Oh! Kei, you’re finally home…” The sound of glasses breaking into pieces echoed as Akiteru looked at the view in front of him._

_His sister. Little sister. Being held by some boy that has a very wild hair, and looks like a little too old for her._

_And he has his face buried in her neck._

_“What?”_

_“Wha—” Kuroo looked like he just murdered someone, his eyes wide and mouth agape, arms still around the blonde’s waist, who looked totally bored. “Oh, nii-chan, you’re home.”_

_“WHO IS HE?”_

_“Kuroo Tets—”_

_“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou! From Nekoma High, studying at Tokyo!” The other lets go of Kei and bowed at the older Tsukishima, fidgeting. Kei stifled a laugh, looking away to laugh at her boyfriend._

_“Boyfriend?!”_

_“Yes.”_

_“WHEN?! HOW?”_

_“I’m going up to my room,” Akiteru took hold of Kei’s arm, “Mom is here and, and—boyfriend?!”_

_“Mom knows.” Akiteru looks so lost, Kuroo was still in a bow and Kei can only laugh at the situation._

_~*~_

_“I feel like I’m being murdered,” Kuroo commented, sitting peacefully on the couch with Kei beside him, resting her head on his chest while reading a book. The aroma of grilled meat can be smelled from the living room and it’s making Kuroo’s stomach growl._

_“How so?”_

_“I think your brother is at the doorway,”_

_“Ignore him,”_

_“I think he doesn’t like me,”_

_“He doesn’t like anyone who comes near me,” Kei grinned when Kuroo sighs. “Good thing your mom calmed down Aki-niisan earlier.”_

_“Wait ‘till he hears you calling him niisan,”_

_“Tsukki!” Kuroo whined, pouting while wrapping his arms around her waist. “I really feel like I’m getting slaughtered at the moment,” Then Kei quickly sat up, turning around and cupping Kuroo’s face. “Then so be it.” She landed her lips against his and a gasped was heard from the doorway, which made Kei smirk._

_“Tsukishima Kei!” Kei lets go and looked at her brother, “Nii-chan, come here,” Akiteru was still glaring not-so-secretly at Kuroo, walking towards them with his arms crossed over his chest. “Nii-chan, how about you and Kuroo spend some time together—”_

_“No.”_

_“I’ll die,” Kuroo shuts his mouth when Akiteru and Kei looked at him. “Aki-chan, please?” Akiteru’s frown turned soft as he looked at Kei, who was giving him a look. Kei knows very well Akiteru will become weak whenever she calls him Aki-chan. It was what she used to call him when they were young. She only calls him Aki-chan occasionally._

_“Fine.”_

 

“So you left them?”

“Yup, when mom called us to eat, they were like… best buds. I don’t know why. I don’t plan to know,”

 

~*~

 

“It was scary bro!” Kuroo shivered, remembering the time he was left alone with Tsukishima’s big brother. “Well, Aki-san isn’t that terrifying,” Yamaguchi commented, showing the duo the bag he thinks Yachi’s mom will like.

“Easy for you to say, he didn’t see you all over Tsukki!”

“Try the handbag, Yama.” Bokuto suggested, indulged in looking at the bags. “What did you and Aki-san talked about?”

 

_“Uhm…”_

_“Did you take my sister’s virginity?”_

_“Wha—no! I’m not that fast,” Kuroo gasped, looking terrified at the older Tsukishima, who was still glaring at him. “No touching until marriage.” Kuroo nods, remembering the time when he ravished Kei’s legs. But they didn’t go further!_

_“Can you do it, though?”_

_“Huh?”_

_“You’re from Tokyo right?” Kuroo looked at Akiteru and saw his expression changed from a frown to worry. “Yes…”_

_“Long distance relationship is hard. Are you willing to go so much for Kei?” Ah, the million dollar question. His friends had asked him that too, only Kei hasn’t because she… well, they trust each other. “Admittedly, it’s hard. Very. I don’t get to see her every day, only through calls and Skype. But she’s worth it.” Kuroo smiled gently, reminiscing their Skype calls and everyday messages of ‘good morning’ and ‘good night’._

_“I’ve never fallen so hard for anyone before,” He scratched the back of his neck, laughing a little, “But the moment I saw her I was blown away, and the way she talks and banters her sarcasm and… man, she’s so…”_

_Akiteru waits._

_“…cute.”_

_Akiteru finally smiled. “You know, you’re the first one to say Kei is cute.”_

_“Should I be glad?” Akiteru nods, chuckling. “Most of my friends who saw Kei when she became a fine young lady, they mostly say she looks ‘hot’. Which I don’t find comfortable. They’ve mistaken her for a college student.” Kuroo’s mouth formed an ‘o’, internally giving himself a high-five for choosing his words carefully around Akiteru._

_“Well, they’ve mistaken. Tsukki is definitely super cute,”_

_“Yeah,”_

_“I also love the way she scrunches her nose in annoyance,” Akiteru stopped laughing as his gaze landed on Kuroo. “Oh my god, yes!”_

 

“So, you both fangirled over Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked, finally deciding to take the handbag. Kuroo nodded as Bokuto elbowed his side. “He showed me lots and lots of baby pictures of Tsukki, it was heaven!”

“Did Aki-san showed you Tsukki’s picture to her first festival?”

“What? Little Tsukki wearing a Yukata? Aki-chan’s leaving the goods for himself!” Kuro immediately fished out his phone and tapped away, murmuring how selfish Akiteru is for keeping the precious picture of Tsukki all for himself.

“Ah! Akaashi!” Bokuto waved as soon as they reached the cashier section, where the two girls were done checking out the things they bought. “Yamaguchi-kun, it’s nice to see you,”

“What’s wrong with Kuroo?” Tsukishima asked as Yamaguchi puts the bag on the counter, ready to be checked. “He’s calling Aki,”

“Why?” Kei raised her brow, walking towards Kuroo. She heard some snickers from Bokuto behind but she didn’t pay attention to it. As she neared Kuroo, she heard something that will definitely cause the death of both men.

“Aki-chan, how about pictures of little Kei in swimming pool?”

“Kuroo!”

**Author's Note:**

> eyy comment thy thoughts ;)  
> i know BokuAka's story is much longer than krtk but I love to think that Tsukki's parents knows except Akiteru (considering he's away).
> 
> i have a question, what do you think of Youtuber!Kuroo? :D <3


End file.
